


Picnic in the Garden

by MyPretzels



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Post 7x13, Post-Finale, What we are fighting for, domestic fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPretzels/pseuds/MyPretzels
Summary: And they lived Happily Ever After.Fitz and Simmons are having a picnic at the garden with their daugther, Alya FitzSimmons.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Picnic in the Garden

Fitz disconnects the implant from his forehead and the sight of his friends slowly fades away behind his eyelids. It’s been a long time since they were last able to all gather for a call like this one, even if it was a short one. The quiet buzzing goes away next when he’s opening his eyes again to the sky above.

A couple droplets fall on his face before he feels another grasp at his leg and hears the sweet giggles that he loves with all of his heart. He sees Jemma’s face above him with a peaceful expression and a soft smile, her hands are curled on his hair as she’s still at the call with the team.

“How’s everyone?” Fitz sits up to find Hunter holding Alya upside down, by her ankles as she swings forward to try to reach him, but only gets to brush her hands on his leg at every attempt.

“Daddy!” She giggles louder. “Daddy!”

“How is that watching her?” Fitz stands up to save his little girl from Hunter’s playtime ideas. “There you go, monkey.” He puts her down and pets her head to give some order to the strands before Jemma comes back and asks what they were up to. “They’re good.”

“Come chase me, daddy!” She’s pulling him by the hand now, fierce tugs to get him moving and it’s easy to go along. “Come!” She calls loudly a few steps ahead when he starts running after her again.

The grass is wet beneath his feet and their shoes squeak every time Alya decides to change direction when he’s close to get her.

It’s the first day without rain pouring relentlessly and the picnic is the perfect idea to enjoy it outside, even if the drops come and go, they can still move to the porch and watch the rain.

“Should we wake her?” Hunter calls out when Fitz takes a deep breath before getting back at chasing Alya, he takes a quick look at Jemma, knowing she’s probably taking a last moment to talk to Daisy.

He knows how much she misses them and it’s been long months since Daisy was able to come over for a weekend off and spoil Alya with all sort of toys she could find. He remembers how excited she was for the call earlier.

“Give her a moment.” He shouts out to Hunter, now munching on something from the basket, before going after Alya that now is dancing with her tongue out to call his attention. “Monkey!” He calls out before running after her.

“Dad!” She laughs when he finally gets close enough to swing her up.

“Got you.” He swings her around a couple times before putting her down to run around once more. “What a fast little monkey.” He goes after her, but she’s laughing too much to be able to run more than a few steps. He picks her up quickly and peppers kisses all over her face as she giggles.

“You’re a big monkey.” She smiles when he’s bringing her back to the blanket from where Jemma is watching them. “Mama, save me!” She yells. “Big monkey’s gonna eat me.” Alya runs the moment he lets her go, straight into Jemma’s arms and taking her down on the way. “Save me!”

He makes noises and roars, pretending to try to grab her feet as Jemma rolls them to the side to be in the way and calling out that she won’t let anyone eat her daughter. He kneels over the blanket to tickle both of them.

“I take it back.” Hunter says between bites of his sandwich, interrupting their tickle war.

“Please, elaborate.” Jemma sits back up and pulls Alya to be on her lap, but the little girl continues to play and repeats after Jemma:

“Please, elaborate.” She giggles again.

“The two of you nauseated all of us, adding the little one makes it bearable to be around.” Hunter explains with an exaggerated bow of his head to Alya.

“He clearly hasn’t seen Daisy and Daniel side by side.” Jemma comments casually and he agrees, remembering the awful flirting between the two of them in the Zephyr just before they were able to introduce Alya to the team.

“Peachy.” Fitz remembers. “What’s the other one?”

“A trout in the milk.” Jemma laughs when Hunter stares puzzled at them. “But Quake is funny, apparently.” She squishes Alya in a hug. “Is it funny?”

“Yes. Quake.” Alya looks up at Fitz. “It’s auntie Daisy?” She smiles when Jemma explains it’s one of the many nicknames that Daisy has.

“He writes letters. She calls him a dork” Fitz changes his tone, knowing it’s the absolute argument to explain the dynamic of the two. “I bet Daisy’s got a stack of love letters from him by now.”

“Mate, I’m trying to eat.” Hunter speaks with mild disgust.

“We should tell Bobbi. I’m sure she’s into that stuff.” Fitz argues.

“Nope, that’s beyond the line.” He stops halfway through the sandwich to look at them. “Don’t.”

“We’ll discuss it later.” Jemma blinks and runs a hand through the little girl’s hair. “He had a long trip here, let him eat in peace.”

“Also, next time you need me to babysit for you, don’t send an encrypted message like you’re locked up or something.” He says between bites.

“Fitz, you said you called him.” Jemma crisps her lips at him. “Are you hungry, sweetheart?” Alya shakes her head and reaches for the prosciutto mini sandwich in the basket and points to the juice box for Hunter to hand it to her.

“Like Hunter picks up the phone.” Fitz shakes his shoulders and grabs Alya’s foot and tickles her leg. “I made it clear it was for him to visit.”

“A date, an address and ‘Be there’ is far from an invitation.” He swallows down the last bite of his food. “I came here thinking this would be a military base.” He points to the two-story house several yards away from them. 

“Well, the first letter printed had an invitation, not my fault it took you three editions to see it.” Fitz steals a bite of Alya’s sandwich, just to receive a crossed look from his daughter. “It’s quite good, isn’t it, monkey?”

“Tasty.” She pulls it away from him when he leans for another bite. “Mama made you one.” The little girl argues, holding the sandwich away from him until he picks one from the basket and stops eyeing hers.

“They’re a copy of each other, aren’t they?” Hunter shakes his head with a disapproving look.

“Absolutely.” Jemma’s smile spread widely when both of them glance at her and raise their eyebrows. “See?”

“Lovely.” Hunter mocks.

A few snacks later, right as Alya is begging them to come and play with her in the swing, the rain starts to pour and makes them finish the picnic earlier than expected.

The little girl runs to the porch with the two monkey plushies she brought with her, while they take care of the rest and change their reunion back inside the house. 

Jemma asks why Bobbi didn’t come with him and that alone is enough for Hunter to explain the complicated roots and agreements of their messed-up relationship and how they only seem to be able to stay around each other for a few weeks at a time.

It makes Fitz wonder if he should tell how long Jemma and him had only for themselves in the Zephyr, but uncle Enoch is still a sore point for Alya and he prefers not to bring this up and all the questions she makes about him coming back to play hide and seek with her.

Instead, they listen to Hunter rambling on about Bobbi and even if he seems to complain, his tone makes it clear that he misses her too, but he also sounds hopeful at meeting her at the next _rendezvous_ in a couple months.

“Bring her, next time.” Fitz says with a lower tone, nesting Alya on his arms as she’s almost falling asleep after running outside for so long.

“Just come, there’s no need for a formal invitation.” Jemma adds.

“Sure, sure, it’ll be fun. She misses you a lot.” Hunter leans back on the couch and takes a better look at them with a frown on his face. “Now, would any of you care to explain how you got a five-year-old in the three years since I’ve last seen you?” 


End file.
